One Piece (Mercadorias)
No Japão, One Piece pode ser considerado uma linha de produto estável e, em geral, a mercadoria mais vendida recebe boas vendas. O fabricante mais comum de One Piece é a Banpresto e a maioria dos produtos são fabricados na China e / ou de Taiwan, onde tanto o trabalho e os custos de fabricação são baratos. Por causa do interesse em vender na Coréia, muitos produtos de One Piece levam o logotipo coreano sobre a logotipo japonesa normal, que apresenta uma bandeira preta por trás do logotipo normal de One Piece. Fora do Japão, a maioria dos produtos são importados do Japão, por empresas subcontratadas ou diretamente pelos próprios fabricantes. Sobre Promoção Sem dúvida, devido à falta de promoção da 4Kids, mercadorias relacionadas a One Piece não vendem bem. Linhas de Brinquedos que se tornam varejistas de rua são frequentemente vistos barganhando. Produtos relacionados também estão ausentes de muitos catálogos de ações de toylines, quando outras toylines de animes/mangás, como as derivadas de Bleach ou Naruto são encontrados em grandes números. Outro local que também não conseguiu se tornar um sucesso foi no Reino Unido, mais do que nos Estados Unidos. No Reino Unido, os produtos relacionados são raramente visto sendo estocados em lojas. A maioria dos fãs que procuram uma mercadoria de One Piece ter que procurar lojas especializadas, comprá-los em convenções, ou auto-importá-los a partir de fontes on-line. Desde que a FUNimation assumiu a série e com o lançamento de sua versão dublada, toda uma nova gama de mercadorias ocorrerá como promoção para a série. Permanece desconhecido o quão bem sucedido os esforços da FUNimation serão. Companias que produzem mercadorias Várias empresas produzem brinquedos e outras mercadorias relacionadas, tais como espelhos, material escolar, jogos ou alimentos. Duas das principais empresas que produzem produtos relacionados a One Piece são Bandai e Banpresto, bem conhecidos no Japão pela produção de brinquedos para títulos da Shonen Jump. No entanto, a mais aclamada é a Portrait of Pirates, produzida pela Megahouse, uma empresa especializada na produção de figuras. Um número de estatuetas foram produzidos para o mercado americano pela Mattel, uma empresa de brinquedos com base na China. Devido a problemas de segurança com um número de linhas de produtos produzidos pela empresa, no dia 14 de agosto de 2007 uma série de brinquedos foram recolhidos. Entre os produtos recolhidos foram 345.000 figures de One Piece e Batman. Livros * One Piece Animation Logbook * One Piece Rainbow! Guia Oficial de Animação * Grande Aventura de papel * One Piece Décimo Tesouro * One Piece Strong World Livros 1 e 2 Romances * Romance do Arco Loguetown Color Walks * One Piece Color Walk 1 * One Piece Color Walk 2 * One Piece Color Walk 3: Leão * One Piece Color Walk 4: Águia * One Piece Color Walk 5: Tubarão * One Piece Color Walk 6: Gorila Databooks * One Piece Red: Grandes Personagens * One Piece Blue: Grandes Informações * One Piece Yellow: Grandes Elementos * One Piece Green: partes Secretas * One Piece Blue Deep: Personagens do Mundo Manga Volumes e Capítulos comuns Para ver mais, Volumes e Capítulos. Figures Várias empresas têm lançado e ainda estão lançando um monte de figures de One Piece. Eles começaram a liberar a mercadoria no início de 2000 após a transmissão do anime quando adquiriram os direitos sobre ele, e até hoje nunca falharam em inundar o mercado com estes. Enquanto as empresas mais eficientes são certamente Bandai e Banpresto, todas as empresas ativas que ainda estão produzindo produtos de One Piece, na verdade, são subsidiárias do mesmo grupo japonês, Namco Bandai Holdings. De um modo geral, a Bandai está focada em figures pequenos e de médio porte, que são vendidos com doces, enquanto a Banpresto produz figures de grande porte que podem ser comprados em vários coletores UFO. Além destas duas empresas, outras empresas destacadas são a Megahouse, que libera figuras tamanho grande e de alta qualidade como Portrait of Pirates. Faixas de tamanho: pequenas = 3 a 7 cm de altura, meados = 10 a 17 cm de altura, grande = 22 + cm de altura. Nota: os figures na lista abaixo são de pelo menos 2007 em diante. Um monte de figures e conjuntos mais antigos não estão listados por causa da falta de informação ou porque são demasiadamente velhos para qualquer um obter informações. Obs: A maioria dos figures reproduzem os personagens do mangá/anime; respeitando a proporção e esquema de cor destes. Banpresto: * One Piece DX ** Regular *** One Piece DX Figure *** One Piece Ready-Made Super DX Figure (Going Merry & Thousand Sunny) *** One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ *** One Piece Ready-Made DX Movie Version Heroine Figure ～Strong World～ *** One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure *** One Piece Super DX The Portgas D. Ace *** One Piece DX Figure ～Title of The D～ *** One Piece DX Marines Figure *** One Piece DX Figure ～Brotherhood～ *** One Piece DX Girls Snap Collection *** One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ *** One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Lady～ *** One Piece DX Figure 'Banpresto Figure Colosseum' ～Scultures～ ** Chopper *** One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure *** One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Conceptual Figure *** Chopper Ready-Made DX Figure ～Rumble Ball～ ** Crossover *** Dragon Ball Z x One Piece DX Ready-Made Figure *** Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure *** One Piece x Panson Works DX Soft Vinyl Figure *** Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece DX Kame Sennin & Chopper Santa Claus Figure * Chopper figures ** One Piece Chopper Ready-Made Figure ** One Piece Big Chopper Figure ** One Piece Chopper Display Figure ** One Piece Chopper "Model Pirate" Figure ** One Piece Chopper Premium Figure * Regular figures ** One Piece Figure & Bank ** One Piece Ready-Made Figure Collection ~Straw Hat Pirates~ ** Ichiban Kuji One Piece ** One Piece Ready-Made Mugiwara Theater Figure ～Jingi-nai Time～ ** Memories Of Merry ** the Special Quality figure series, a.k.a. SQ ** Master Stars Piece * Figures with special rendering ** Weekly Shonen Jump 40 Years x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure *** Weekly Shonen Jump 40 Years x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - Special Version *** Weekly Shonen Jump 40 Years x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - In Blister ** One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure ** One Piece Super Effect ** One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure *** One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - Special Version *** One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - In Blister *** One Piece x Panson Works DX Soft Vinyl Figure ** One Piece Combo Attack Figure ～Gomu Gomu no Diable Santoryu Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pound Cannon～ Bandai * One Piece Collection * CharaColleCan * One Piece Adventure * One Piece Magnetic Model, *Magnetic Model 2 * One Piece Styling Figures * One Piece Locations Trading Figures * One Piece Attack Motions * 1 To 144 World Scale * Stacking Vignette One Piece * S.H. Figuarts One Piece * Figuarts ZERO One Piece * Chibi-Arts One Piece * Half Age Characters One Piece * Chogokin * Super Modeling Soul One Piece, also known as One Piece Chozokei/Chouzokei Damashii Megahouse * Portrait of Pirates ** Portrait of Pirates - Original Series ** Portrait of Pirates - NEO ** Portrait of Pirates - DX ** Portrait of Pirates - Strong Edition ** Portrait of Pirates - Sailing Again ** Portrait of Pirates - MILD ** Portrait of Pirates - LIMITED * McCoy One Piece ** Desktop Real McCoy One Piece ** LOG McCoy One Piece * Chess Piece Collection Plex * One Piece Super Ship Collection * Door Painting Collection Figure, made along Max, a.k.a. DPCF or The Three Musketeers Outros * One Piece Motion Figure box by Unifive * One Piece Eternal Calendar by Toei Animation SD Figures SD significa Super Deformado''(em inglês Super Deformed).'' São figures que tem aproximadamente 5 cm, porém tem uma cabeça grande. Geralmente são produzidos pela Bandai. * Figures Regulares ** One Piece Thumb Size Model Collection Box by Yutaka ** One Piece Chibi Kore (Chibi Collection) by Yutaka ** Get Together One Piece ** Gum Gum no Gumi ** One Piece World ** One Piece Figure Collection ** One Piece Theater ** Dragon Ball x One Piece Dream Fusion ** Dragon Ball x One Piece x Naruto Unrivaled 3x3 Figure ** Heroes One Piece by Plex, also known as Mini Big Head *** Anime Heroes One Piece *** Anichara Heroes One Piece *** Mini Figure Collection One Piece x Panson Works *** Chara-Heroes One Piece x Panson Works ** One Piece World Collectable Figure by Banpresto ** One Piece Full Face Jr. by Plex *** One Piece x Panson Works Full Face Jr. *** One Piece Chopperman Full Face Jr. ** Bobbing Head One Piece by Plex and Dive ** Deformeister Petit One Piece, a.k.a Deformaster Petit ** One Piece Amazing Log Collection, also known as Pirates and Marines Collection Log ** Chibi-Arts One Piece ** onepiece@be.smile ** Kyun Chara One Piece, which can be translated as One Piece Cute Characters * Building brick sets ** One Piece DeQue by Unifive ** One Piece Mega Bloks, through a joint venture between Mega Bloks and Bandai ** Kubrick by Medicom Toy * Diorama / Panorama ** Thousand Sunny renditions *** One Piece Cool~! The Dream Pirate Boat Thousand Sunny Go *** DX version, with Brook *** Regular version, with Brook ** One Piece The Combining Prison Impel Down!! ** Take Off! Chopper Robo ** One Piece Memorial Log Ship ** One Piece Chara Bank by MegaHouse Categoria:Merchandise